User blog:Golden8King/Top 10 Characters I DO WANT to see as DLC in SSB4
And here's the other blog to My Top 10 Characters I DON'T WANT to see as DLC in SSB4 blog. This time, we're gonna take a look on the characters I personally want to see/or deem worthy of appearing as upcoming DLC in SSB4. Do keep in mind that these are my personal opinions and while I am trying to give objective reasons for their inclusions, I am unable of shrugging off all of my biases. So with that said, let's-a-go once again! '10. Banjo-Kazooie' ' '''These two are my '''childhood heroes' - well Ash Ketchum, the Digi Warriors (or whatever, you know what I mean) and them. And seeing these two classic characters in SSB4 would simply be AMAZING and a dream I had for a long time would finally come true. Plus, with some high ranking MS guy promoting the idea, it doesn't seem that far-fetched. However, while they are best known for their two nearly perfect games on the N64, having them potentially in still has a somewhat bitter taste to it. The thing is - they are more than third party characters. They are second party characters of Microsoft, such as all of Rare IPs. So we need - and apparently got - the blessing of Microsoft '''to vote for them, potentially play as them in Smash. It's just that - and pains me to say so: '''they don't belong here. Nintendo characters in Smash Bros.? Definitely. Third Party characters in SSB? Maybe, yeah. First/Second Party characters from Sony/Microsoft - no ... But still, they are the Banjo and Kazooie that I love and grew up with. I just can't leave them out of a Top 10 like this - no matter the bitter taste. '9. Inkling' With new Nintendo IPs such as Codename: S.T.E.A.M. (that I still didn't play because it's gonna release on May 15th in europe) and Splatoon coming up, it's only natural to get them into Smash Bros. eventually. And with Nintendo doing DLC for SSB4 now, I think it's the best to introduce them to the Smash Bros. franchise. Not just to get the IP represented but also to advertise S.T.E.A.M. and Splatoon. I'm confident that a mere announcement of them being in Smash would get a lot of peoples attentions. So why Inkling instead of Henry Flaming? 1. S.T.E.A.M. has been released in march for you guys while Splatoon is gonna store shelves in May for all of us. 2. I am not that fond of the whole concept behind Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. yet. I did play the demo several times but strategy games just don't do it for me. Meanwhile Splatoon looks and feels like a fun time in multiplayer and with an online feature, I'm certain to play this game a lot - in July, when I'm done with exams and got three months off. Cause in May/June, I have to study for said exams. '8. Hades / Viridi' I honestly couldn't decide who to put into this blog more. Hades or Viridi? That's the simple reason for them sharing this spot. I love both of them equally, both for their personalities and appearance. Now, I'm certain Sakurai of all people would know how to have them work in SSB4. 'He is the creator behind Kid Icarus: Uprising, one of the greatest games on the 3DS and in gaming history if you ask me. You can feel Sakurai's touch and that's why I want him to work on more games than just Smash Bros. But I'm getting off-topic. The reason why they are that low on this list is because we already have three reps for KI. '7. Snake Snake's the odd-ball on this list. You see, originally, I put him on the "Characters I DON'T WANT to see" blog because he just didn't fit in with the others, he represents a franchise that lacks a long history with Nintendo, and overall only got in because Kojima is apparently friends with Sakurai. But then I thought to myself: He has been in Brawl. Scrapping him now doesn't solve anything. Snake needs to get back in Smash Bros.. Now, there are several reasons for that. The obvious being that there are Snake mains '''and those will obviously miss him. But the more obscure but more important reason is: Him being scrapped from SSB4 left a '''void, a feeling that something's missing. People keep talking about him, wanting him back. This void needs to be filled and that void is the reason why I am against scrapping any character from anything ever. There are always people who like a character, even if it may be like in Mario Kart or Mario Party where all are more or less the same. '6. King K. Rool' I voted for King K. Rool in the ballot. So why is he so low on the list, then, you ask? The thing is that I voted for somebody a lot of people want in and that is not some stupid character like Goku, Shovel Knight or Rayman that'd make no frickin's sense in a Nintendo crossover fighting game like SSB. So why do I want him in? He's pretty much to DK what Bowser is to Mario: The archenemy, the main villain of the franchise. Plus, he deserves to get another place in the spotlight with no Kremlings to be found anywhere in the entirety of DKCR and DKC:TF. '5. Black Mage' I love rpgs, well, j-rpgs to be specific as I value a good story over freedom and exploration. I played 'em all. All (available) Tales games, Dragon Quests, Personas and god knows whatnot - and Final Fantasy. Summer 2013, me, myself and all Final Fantasys (well the main ones - 1-13). And I must say - the more recent ones suck pretty much balls. If you ask me, the last good mainstream FF games was FF6 - and no, I'm not very fond of FF7. I consider FF9 to be the best FF on a PS console to date (and the demo of FF15 didn't really catch me either). So I really want the Black Mage from the''' classic FF games on NES to represent the entire franchise and his company. Simple as that. '''4. Wolf The second one of the three returning characters on this list. So I pretty much repeat myself with the reason for his inclusion. Thus, I won't. Just look at Snake's reasoning. But why is Wolf higher on the list? 1. He's First Party and 2. I actually did enjoy playing as him as opposed to Snake. So, now that I have so much space to fill, I'll just do this: IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - IWANTWOLFBACK - I WANT WOLF BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!! Phew ... thanks guy, just wanted to get that off my chest. '3. Ice Climbers' As far as I remember the "story", it wasn't that the 3DS couldn't handle 8 fighters at the same time but the team didn't have enough time to make them work on the 3DS system and thus, cut them out. So with time no longer being a problem, the IC could return to the Smash Bros. in form of DLC. But I could be remembering that just incorrectly and the 3DS is really unable to make them work. Anyhow, at the very least, I'm pretty sure we'll see them back in SSB5. And even if that's on a handheld, the technology will be certainly better than it is now with a new handheld generation having been released in the meantime. So my reasons for wanting them in: The Snake reason. So why are they higher on the list than Wolf? They are the only reps of an entire franchise 'that has gained quite some popularity nowadays. '2. Captain Toad To me, a franchise in SSB4 can have as many characters as Sakurai wants to as long as it has a fittingly long and fruitful history. Mario is definitely such a case with his many spin-offs such as the sports and rpgs. Thus, one, two, maybe three more Mario characters can't hurt that much, can they? So, representing his entire species, I want Captain Toad for SSB4. He's just as adorable, if not more adorable, than the other members of his species. Plus, he even got his very own game now! And no, Toad won't do it because that one is just a normal Toad. Or got that one a title such as captain, huh? I don't think so. '1. Isaac' Why, Nintendo, why? Why do you hate this franchise so much that you don't even give them a trophy in SSB4!?! A frickin' trophy!! The whole world has trophies!! Hell, even grass has a trophy! Grass!?! And not Isaac!! I'm pretty sure that Golden Sun is the only Nintendo IP out there that has more than one game in the franchise and no trophy in SSB4!! It makes absolutely no sense!! And the Golden Sun franchise is so frickin' great! Nintendo, I just want Isaac! Now!! Category:Blog posts